


[podfic] A Learning Experience

by imaginary_golux, reena_jenkins



Series: Recovery Podfics [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Rey isn't sure she trusts anyone enough to have sex with them, and doesn't really know the mechanics of sex anyhow. Thankfully, her best friends are there to provide a helpful demonstration.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] A Learning Experience

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Learning Experience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762239) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
****

**Warnings:** Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot  
****

**Length:**  00:20:32  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW_TFA\)%20_A%20Learning%20Experience_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
